Alvin and the Chipmunks Dave's Daughter
by Katherine997
Summary: Alicia Seville is the daughter of Dave Seville. Follow her adventures with her father and three special Chipmunks.
1. Meeting Alvin, Simon and Theodore

An alarm clock was ringing in the 9 years old Alicia Seville's room. She pulled off the bed covers from her face and hit the button to stop the clock. The girl was getting ready for school before running downstairs. "Dad?" She called but no answer.

She walked to the side of the living room and saw her father, Dave Seville, had fell asleep on the Piano. Alicia tilted her head before walking closer. She shook her father awake, "Dad!"

"I'm awake," Dave said as he sat up. "You fell asleep here again," Alicia told him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his head. "Are you making breakfast?" She asked. "Yeah, uh, go get ready for school, okay?" Dave asked before looking at his daughter to see she was already got dressed for school, "Oh."

"Maybe, you will go get ready and then make breakfast," Alicia suggested. "No, no, I have time," Dave said before he looked down at his watch, "Or not. I'm late. Uh... I don't really have time. So, we'll get you something to eat on the way, okay?" Alicia sighed, "Again?"

Dave ignored her comment and ran upstairs. Alicia sighed and went to sit on the couch. To be honest, Alicia didn't feel like going to school. She didn't want to see the mean girls that keep bothering her, and when that happen she doesn't want to bother her father with this stuff 'cause he had his own problems, with his own music.

"Okay, let's go," Dave said as he got downstairs dressed. Alicia looked at her father before grabbing her school backpack and walking with Dave out of the house while putting on their coats. "You got everything?" Dave asked his daughter. "Yeah, did you?" She asked. "Uh.. yeah," Dave answered before they saw Claire Wilson from next door, walking toward her house, "Oh, Claire."

"Hey," Claire said awkwardly before smiling down a little at Alicia, "Hey, Alicia, how are you?" Alicia shrugged, "I'm okay." The blonde women nodded, "Okay..."

"Hey, um, why not come over for dinner?" Dave asked. Alicia looked up at her father with a look. "Oh, I -" Claire started but was cut off by Dave, "Tonight. The three of us can eat together."

"I -" Claire tried to explained but was cut by him once again, "Great, we'll see you then." Dave took Alicia's hand and they walked away. "That's great," the girl muttered. "Come on, she'll just come for dinner," her father said, "Be nice." Alicia rolled her eyes, "I am nice. I'm always nice."

* * *

Alicia was eating a toast on the stairs of the hallways in school. Her bag that was in front of her was kicked to the side and a girl was standing in front of her. Alicia tried to ignore the girl as she continued to eat and moved her bag closer to her. "Oops, sorry, didn't see you or your bag," the girl said sarcastically as her friends stood at her sides.

"Then keep walking," Alicia said, taking another bite from her toast. The leader girl chuckled, "Oh, look, she's talking." Her friends laughed and a female teacher walked closer, "Girls, go on. Now."

The leader girl glared down at Alicia before walking away, stepping on Alicia's bag on the way. Her friends followed her as they stepped on the bag as well. Alicia glared after them as she pulled the closer to her again.

The teacher sat next to her with a soft sigh, "How are you today, Alicia?" Alicia shrugged, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," the teacher said. "Then stop asking me that," Alicia snapped before grabbing her bag and walking away.

Alicia walked outside to the backyard of the school and looked around before walking to the side. She stopped next to the fences and after a hesitation, she threw her bag over the other side and started to climb up and over the fences. She dropped to the ground and grabbed her bag. With one last glare at the school, she turned around and ran away.

* * *

Alicia was walking down the streets as she eat her lunch from her box. A police car stopped next to her and a police officer got out, "Hey, little girl?" Alicia stopped and turned to face him, "Yes, sir?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" the officer asked as he looked down at her. Alicia hesitated, "Uh... maybe?" The officer raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Hmm. So why aren't you there? And why are you on your own? How old are you?"

"I'm nine," Alicia answered. The radio on the shoulder of his uniform spoke in, " _Officer Cameron, come in._ "

"This is officer Cameron," the officer spoke. " _A man has reported his nine years old daughter is missing in your area, she disappeared from her school,_ " the woman in the radio said. The officer looked at Alicia, and the girl looked down with a sigh.

* * *

The officer had brought Alicia to the police station to wait for her father to come over. "There you go, hon," A female officer said as she handed a donut to Alicia. "Thank you," the girl said and took a bite.

The doors opened and Dave walked inside. "Mister Seville?" Officer Cameron asked. "Yeah, where's my daughter?" Dave asked. "She's right here," officer Cameron replied as the female officer walked closer with Alicia.

Dave sighed in relief, "Ally, are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled down. "Yes," Alicia answered and showed the donut the female officer gave her, "Look, the nice officer lady gave me a donut."

"That's nice, but why did you ran from school?" Dave asked. "And how?" Alicia didn't answer and looked down at her donut before taking a small bite. Dave sighed and stood up, "Thank you."

"No problem," the female officer said. "Alicia, stay out of trouble, okay?" officer Cameron teased and the girl nodded. "Bye," She said before walking out with her father.

They walked toward Dave's car, before they could get in, officer Cameron walked back toward them, "Mister Seville?"

"Yeah," Dave said before looking at his daughter, "Get in the car okay?" Alicia nodded and got in the backseat. She settled comfortably in the seat and placed her bag next to her a basket of muffins.

To her shock, three squirrels popped up from the basket, making her give a small gasp. The squirrels looked at her in shock. "Uh... hey," one of the squirrels said. Alicia's eyes grew wide, "You talk! You're talking squirrels!"

"Uh, we're not squirrels, we're the chipmunks," one of them said. Alicia grinned, "That is so cool. My name is Alicia. Do you have names."

"My name is Alvin."

"I'm Simon, nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Theodore."

"Nice to meet you," Alicia said, "But how did you get here?" The three chipmunks looked at each other before at the girl. "Well... we hopped into this basket and let the man take us with him," Alvin said with a nod.

"So, my Dad doesn't know you're here?" Alicia asked. "Nope," Alvin answered. "My Dad won't like that surprise," Alicia said, "He doesn't really likes surprises. Or, with what I'm feeling, today wasn't a good day for him." She saw her father walking back to the car. "My Dad's coming."

"In coming," Alvin said before he and his brothers tried to get into the basket. "Hide!" Simon said. Alicia quickly opened her bag, "Quick, get inside my bag."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore jumped into the girl's school bag and she zipped it almost all the way. Dave got inside the driver seat with a sigh. He looked at his daughter, "You okay?"

Alicia shrugged, "You?" Dave shrugged as well before starting the car as Alicia looked down in her bag again at Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

The ride home was quiet, when they reached inside their house, Alicia placed her bag down on the floor gently and opened it fully. Dave put the basket muffins in the table as Alicia let the brothers out. "Don't let my Dad see you," the little girl whispered.

"Got it," Simon whispered before he and his brothers ran around. "Okay," Dave said as he walked toward his daughter, "Hey, why don't you go change your clothes while I'll make us something to eat, okay?"

"Okay," Alicia muttered before seeing the chipmunks in the kitchen. "You okay?" Dave asked. "Yep," Alicia answered before she ran up the stairs and walked to her room to change her clothes.


	2. The Start Of a New Life

As Alicia was doing homework, she heard a crush downstairs and quickly stopped to look at her opened door. "Dad?" She called but there was no answer. She got up from her chair and walked down the stairs, "Dad?"

Alicia stopped at the last stairs and saw her father in the kitchen floor. "Dad?" She called as she ran toward him. She knelt next to him and shook him, "Dad?" Alvin, Simon and Theodore jumped down from the counter and stood next to the father and daughter. "Alvin," Simon scolded.

"Oops," Alvin said. Alicia listen to Dave's heart beat and sighed when she heard it, "He's still breathing. What happened?" She asked. "Well... uh, you said not to let your Dad see us, and when he heard us making noises, he tried to catch us and Alvin threw a glass on his head," Theodore explained.

"We're sorry, Alicia," Simon said. Alicia sighed and got up, "That's fine, let's wake him up." She grabbed a glass of water and splashed it on her father's face, which caused him to wake up immediately. "Whoa," Alvin said. "You okay, Dad?" Alicia asked as kneeled next to her father. Dave groaned, "I must hearing things."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore jumped on the girl's shoulders. "Sir, are you okay?" Theodore asked. Dave's eyes grew wide as he looked at him and yelled. Alicia jumped slightly as her father slid away. "Squirrels can't talk!" Her father said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it, genius," Alvin told him, "We are chipmunks. Chipmunks." Dave stared in shock, "Chipmunks can't talk either."

"Well, our lips are moving, and words are coming out," Simon pointed out. "Your father isn't the smartest one, huh, Alicia?" Alvin whispered to the girl.

"To be fair, not everyday we hear chipmunks talking," Alicia said as she and her father stood up. Dave shook his head, "This is not happening. Ally, is this a prank? Is this your prank?"

"No," Alicia answered. "How - how did they get in?" Dave asked. Alicia hesitated, "I maybe let them into my bag and then let them out when we got inside."

"You what?" Dave asked. "You know, your daughter is much nicer to us, than you are, just saying," Alvin said. Dave let out a breath, "I am not talking to chipmunks. I am not talking to chipmunks."

"They really cute," Alicia said. "And they are not just chipmunks, they have names."

"Names? Wha -" Dave said. "This is Alvin, Simon and Theodore," His daughter introduced. "Okay, great, hey, now, uh, c-can all animals talk?" Dave asked. "Well, I believe fish have this type of sign language," Simon said before he and his brothers hopped to the counter.

Dave shook his head, "No - no, wait a minute, Alicia, why didn't you tell me from the start?" Alicia hesitated and tilted her head, "Because you would react that way?" Dave nodded, "You right." He looked at the brothers, "Now, get out of the house."

"But we talk," Theodore said. "Which makes me want you out of the house that much more," Dave said before pulling his daughter to his side. "But Dad -" Alicia started.

"No, Alicia. I know what you want to say, and they are not staying here, no mutter how much you already like them," Dave said. "They're talking, okay? It's creepy. Unnatural. Somewhat evil."

"I kind of liked him better when he was unconscious," Alvin whispered to his brothers. Dave grabbed a pot quickly and put it on the brothers. "Dad!" Alicia said. "Hey," Alvin said from inside the pot.

Alicia watched as her father threw the chipmunks out and closed the door. Alicia quickly went to the kitchen window to see the three brothers there and was about to open the window for them, but her father stopped her.

"Dad," the girl whined. "No," Dave said as he closed the blinds before starting to getting the kitchen clean. "It's starting to rain," Alicia pointed out sadly, "Are you really want to let them stay out there in the rain? In the cold?"

"They'll manage," Dave said. Alicia pouted before running out of the kitchen before after a few minutes of sitting in the couch, she heard something outside. She walked back into the kitchen as her father opened the window to see that the Chipmunks were singing.

"Oh, were we disturbing you?" Alvin asked. "You know how to sing?" Alicia asked an amazement. "That's not singing, this is singing," Alvin said before he and his brothers started to dance as they sung.

" _Talk about it, talk about it, talk about it_

 _(Oh yeah)_

 _Won't you take me to_

 _(Oh yeah) Funkytown._

 _(Oh yeah) Won't you take me to_

 _(Oh yeah) Funkytown._

 _(Oh yeah) Won't you take me to_

 _(Oh yeah) Funkytown."_

They finished and bowed. "This is amazing," Dave said. Alicia looked at her father and grinned. Dave looked at her and then back at the chipmunks before back at her, "Okay, fine, you're win, they can stay."

Alicia shared a smile with the brothers. "Get inside," Dave said. "Yes!" Alicia said. The chipmunks get in and step on the table. Dave closed the window and turned to the brothers, "Okay, here's the deal. You guys sing my songs, you get to sleep here."

The three brothers thought about it as Alicia thought in a very cute way. "No," Alvin said, "Wait, is breakfast included?"

"I can live with that," Dave said with a nod. "What about TV privileges?" Simon asked before looking at Alicia, "Do you have that?"

"I can watch TV but not after 7," the girl answered. "Not after eight," Theodore said as he looked at Dave. "Yeah, nothings wrong with giving us and your kid a little more time then that," Alvin said, "Have a heart."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine." Alicia and the chipmunks cheered. Dave looked at the brothers, "But don't tell your animal friends, because I don't wanna come home and find rabbits and skunks on my couch."

"Filthy creatures, Dave. Never associate with them," Simon said. "Yeah, you two are our only friends," Theodore said. "No, no, no," Dave said while Alicia smiled at the chipmunks. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let's just start with me being your songwriter."

"Mmmm," Alvin hummed as he hopped over on Alicia's shoulder and looked at Dave, "Let me ask you. Have you ever written a song before?"

"Yep," Dave answered. "Huh, okay then," Alvin said with a shrug. "Okay, it's getting pretty late, Alicia, you have to get ready for bed, there's school tomorrow," Dave said and Alicia sighed sadly, which noticed by the three chipmunks.

Alicia walked away, "Good night," She muttered. "Hey, wait up," Alvin said before he and his brothers hopped off the table to ran after the girl. "Hey, Alicia, what's wrong?" Simon asked. Alicia and the brothers stopped at the stairs. The chipmunks hopped on the staircase and looked at Alicia.

"We only meet you today, but you can talk to us," Simon said. Alicia sighed and looked at her father in the kitchen before looking back at the chipmunks, "I don't want to go to school."

"How come?" Theodore asked. "Because kids are bullying me there, especially there a group of girls there that do that to me," Alicia answered. "What?! Tell me who those kids are, I'll take care of them," Alvin said, "I'll show them."

"Alvin, we can't do anything about that, Dave can," Simon said. "Does your Dad know about this?" Theodore asked. "He's got his own problems, I don't want to put this on him too," Alicia said. "But, Alicia, he has to know, he's your Dad," Simon said. "He could help."

"The only who could have help was my Mom, and she's dead," Alicia said and shrugged, "Dad and I aren't close like we used to be, it's better for me to keep this away from him." Alicia ran up the stairs before any of the brothers could have say anything else.


End file.
